


Ghosts of Halloween Past

by afabulousjello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belongs to my Most Popular Voltron verse, Gen, Halloween, Halloween schenanigans, posting as oneshot now but it will be moved into the fic as an intermission later, tho no mention of it here, weed gang au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afabulousjello/pseuds/afabulousjello
Summary: Team Voltron is facing their biggest challenge yet: They have to decide what costume to choose to win the group costume competition at their favourite club.Jokes, nerdery and betrayal ensure.





	Ghosts of Halloween Past

Lance rubbed his hands together excitedly. 

“It is here, guys! The most important holiday of the year!”- He half sang.

Matt squinted at him.- “It’s not another fake birthday you invented for yourself. Cause I won’t fall for that again.”

“Huh?”- Shiro quipped in.- “You fell for that? Just how high were you?”

“Listen here,”- Matt poked him in the side.- “Let a man make his honest mistakes and not assume that illegal substances were in play.”

“How rude of you to suggest Shiro.”- Lance said dramatically flopping into the pillows of the couch.- “I would of course refer to that as the ‘2nd most important holiday’. No, what I’m talking about is the change of seasons, the glorious, the inimitable-”

“It’s Halloween, guys.”- Pidge cut in spreading their arms wide, almost hitting Keith who was perched on the arm of the sofa behind them.

Lance swatted them on the leg that they had in his lap as a warning.- “Don’t steal my thunder, Pidge!”

“That is indeed serious business.”- Allura joked.- “We will need to honour the traditions and begin the sacrifice.”

“What traditions?”- Shiro asked.

“Every year, we sacrifice the newest member of our friendship group in a dark blood ritual. Shiro I am so sorry it has to be my roommate, but the rules are a must.”- Matt could barely finish, before he erupted in laughs. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Oh mighty Ghost of Halloweens, take my mortal flesh and absorb me into the void.”- Keith chanted.

“If only.”- Shiro gave in.- “Ah, the sweet release of death. Take me now!”

The room was engulfed in laughs. 

“No seriously, The Reverence is doing their yearly Halloween Feast and the best group costume gets a month of free drinks.”- Lance explained the serious trade of the deal.

“I completely understand your motivations now.”- Shiro said, only the slightest bit condescending.

“That is the biggest Halloween party we’ll be going to anyway, so why not go all out?”- Pidge joined in excited.

“I am starting to get that this is a long running tradition of yours.”- He gave in.- “It would be a shame if I were to tarnish the name of the King and Queen of the school. How often have you been riding this wave anyway?”

The comment was thrown in casually, but the awkward silence that followed told the crucial bits of the story.

“There have been… attempts.”- Allura said sheepishly.

“Wait, so you guys have never actually won any of them?”- Keith laughed.

Pidge made a jab at them.- “Rude! That is only because my genius has been only on this case since last year.”

“Truly a travesty.”- Keith mocked, but in a good nature. 

“I still think it is not really the problem with the quality of our ensembles, but with the fact that we absolutely fail on sticking together for the major part of the evening, so people don’t even know we are meant to match.”

“Wait, is that really why you mess it up?”- Keith leaned forward, genuinely intrigued.

“Absolutely!”- Lance spoke up.- “Like, there was the year when Hunk, Allura and me did a Star Trek ensemble and Allura was stuck at the bar for the whole evening overrun by geeks; Hunk had an entire teleconference in the loo with his aunt and I broke my nose. A complete catastrophe.”

“Why did you break your nose?”- Matt asked.

“Unimportant detail.”- Lance shot him down.

“Seriously why-”

“Unimportant. Detail.”- He insisted staring Matt down.

“The real question here though is, which uniform colours?”- Keith luckily, if unintentionally, steering away from sensitive topics.

“Oh! I was yellow, Allura was red and Lance was blue of course.”- Hunk supplied.

“Of course…?”- Keith squinted.

“Of course!”- Lance snapped agitated.- “What is your objection to that, nerdboy?”

Heads turned at him, Keith seemed a bit taken aback, but this was clearly an issue of principle and passion and he would not back down.- “I mean, It just doesn’t make sense? Seeing your personalities?”- Keith gestured.

“Enlighten me then. How would you have done it?”- Lance huffed.

“Well, first of all, Allura clearly should have been Command and Hunk would make a much better science officer. Lance could have been an engineer or security or whatever redshirt you want him to be.”

“Noo!”- Lance pushed Pidge’s legs off of him and turned to Keith kneeling on the sofa. The clash of passions deserved his full attention.- “First of all, seeing our personalities Hunk is clearly the perfect Golden Boy, just like Shattner. There is just no debate there. Allura is every inch as regal as the Queen of Space, Uhura and she would make an excellent communications officer, I mean we all know how glued to your phone you are.”- He added for Allura, who pouted at the remark.- “And I just, before you laugh, I am not gonna say I am in any way like Spock. I just really like Bones, Ok?”- Lance shrugged, a bit sheepish.

“Awww. That’s sweet.”- Matt said.

Keith remained conspicuously quiet with his chin resting on his hand. He eyes Lance with a sly grin which made Lance lean away from him as far as he could in apprehension. He had a feeling that this might be his downfall.

“So-”- Keith drawled.

“Don’t!”- Lance warned pointing at him, face getting redder.

“It’s the Southern Accent that does it for ya?”

“Nooooo!”

“I gotta buncha’ uncles down in Texas, maybe I could teach ya the tricks of the trade.”

“Stop it!”- Lance squeaked in a frankly embarrassing pitch that he would never admit to later. The others chuckled at his peril like the traitors they were. 

“Nope, sorry buddy.”- Hunk laughed heartily, even wiping a tear from his eye.- “All the ‘Lance wants to bone Bones’ jokes are back and fresh in my memory.”

“Hunk, no!”- He gasped with an ashen tone.

“Would you say, you’d Bone-”

“Stop roasting me!!”-Lance yelled.

“That’s right!”- Matt jumped in before things could escalate in any direction. He did very well see Lance’s hand on a pillow, ready to swing. It didn’t take a lot to break something in his and Shiro’s small apartment.- “Besides, we have other members to roast here.”

“Oh, you mean the year we wanted to dress up as Voltron?”- Allura though out loud.

“Yepp, exactly that.”

“What, like the Power Rangers?”- Keith frowned.

“Yes, Keith, exactly like the Power Ranger, only cooler.”- Lance replied with a pout.

“The Power Rangers and like are based on a crappy concept anyway, there isn’t a lot that can be improved on in that genre.”

“Well, Voltron at least went to space.”- Lance resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Keith.

“It was a childhood favourite of us all, which was why it was so difficult to choose colours.”- Matt said.

“It would have been easier if you had relied on my genius from the start!”- Pidge objected.- “It went wrong when Lance called Black.”

“Hey, but Hunk called Yellow!”- Lance argued.

“Which was the right choice to make.”- Pidge stood by their opinion.

“He wanted to form the head with Yellow!”

“I mean, that is kind of… not how it works, I’ll give you that.”- Matt conceded and Shiro nodded along.

“Anyway,then Allura claimed Blue and Matt was like I should be Green.”- Pidge continued.

“But that would have meant Matt was in Red.”- Allura joined in.- “Which would have still worked from a logistical point of view, we could have just left it at that, but we are all a bit too much of a perfectionist when it comes to childhood hommages.”

“So Pidge did a thing.”- Hunk sighed.

“The right and asdfgsa choice! So I shuffled it around: Lance in Blue, Hunk in Yellow, Allura in Red and Matt in Green.”

“Which just left…”- Allura grumbled.

“’Oh hey, Pidge, which one will you pilot then?’”- Lance asked in a clear mockery of his past voice.

“Thank you for asking, isn’t that obvious?”- Matt continued, subbing for past Pidge.

“Of course,”- The present Pidge took over.- “I will pilot the Black lion, since god knows neither of you have a head to think for yourselves. You would have been lost without my leadership.”- They said puffing their chest.

“And it also made forming the cheer pyramid a lot easier.”- Hunk added quietly.

“You went and formed a cheer pyramid at a club?”- Shiro laughed.

“For maximum effect and production value! How else were we gonna form Voltron in your opinion?”- Lance answered him.

“Disclaimer: Don’t do cheer pyramids when any or all members of your squad are tipsy or drunk.”- Hunk wagged a finger at all of them.

“I still think we were robbed of victory that year by some scrubs dressed as the teletubbies.”- Lance said and crossed his arms in and angry huff.

“I’ll have to admit, their choice of costume materials was at least ingenious.”- Allura said.

“It was lettuce!”- Hunk made a disgusted face.- “That was so not hygienic.”

There was a natural lull in the conversation and Shiro tried to fill it in.- “Sooo, based on all that, you want to find a killer combination for this year?”

“We need some ideas what to dress up as, now that there is seven of us.”- Matt was on his feet, ready to plan.- “What popular media characters do we know that come in a team of seven?”

Lance was the first to reply.- “The Seven Deadly Sins?”

“No!”- Came the loud objection from what seemed all of them.

“No, Lance, we know you just want an excuse to dress up as Slutty Lust.”- Pidge shook their head.

“Not true!”- Lance huffed.

“Seven Heavenly Virtues then?”- Hunk suggested.

“Hunk we actually want to dress up as something, not look like we could assimilate into a wealthy suburban neighbourhood.”- Lance shot that one down in revenge. No one seemed to be able to continue from there and all of them sank into silence, raking their brains for ideas.

“The Seven Deathly Hallows from Harry Potter?”- Shiro tried. The room frowned in unison.

“So, like a cup?… And a sword…?”- Keith tried to derive.

“All right, scrap that.”- Shiro pushed it away with a wave of his hand.

“The seven dwarfs!”- Hunk beamed like he had the revelation of his lifetime.

“No, absolutely no! There is no way in hell we can look good and humanly appealing while dressed as dwarfs!”- Lance was outraged.

“Someone revoke Hunk’s right to make suggestions.”- Pidge said and made an equally disapproving and disgusted face.

“All right,”- Shiro boomed over all of them.- “We’ll just go with the Deadly Sins, since we seem to be struggling with the seven things.”

“Good!”- Pidge agreed.- “Better than the dwarfs.”

“Is that OK with everyone?”- Shiro asked. There was a series of nods from the others.

“Should we do roles now?”- Hunk asked.

“No, I think it’s obvious which ones we all are.”- Lance huffed, still upset and not even close to being proud of his idea getting its way. A victory at this price was no victory at all.

 

Lance was waiting outside the Reverence picking on his nails that were now adorned with the deep red varnish that Luci had helped him slap on. He was nervous, of course he was, this shit mattered to him. And apparently only to him, as all the others were late and he was freezing half to death in his black mesh shirt. For all he cared the soft precipitation could have been snow in that moment.

He spotted Allura miles away in the old thrift shop fur coat that the two of them had used several times for costuming purposes. She hurried along with an apologetic smile, face heavily caked in sultry makeup and apparently clad in a short dress..

Lance squinted at her, trying to decipher why she would choose those specific pieces of clothing, but he didn’t have time to finish his thought as he heard the others arrive from behind him.  
Lance spun around, face to face with Hunk clad in a jumper and booty shorts and Keith wearing … the deepest, sluttiest v-neck shirt that Lance has ever seen in his life, one that Keith would surely not intentionally put on-  
Hold on a second.

“Are you shitting me?”- He whined.- 

“What?”- Allura raised an eyebrow.

“All of you dressed up as Lust?!”- He knew his voice was doing ugly things. It was embarrassing, but no more than their failure to coordinate again.- “I mean, with Allura I get where the confusion lied, since we are the hot stuff, but you all…”- He gestured.

“Don’t look at me all judge-y man.”- Hunk defended.- “You didn’t want to deal out roles and I got a little bit confused, so I asked Shay and she was like ‘Of course you are Lust, darling. You are the hottest one in the group’”  
Lance groaned and Pidge and Keith snickered. 

"I called Keith and told him to team up with me."- Pidge explained.- "I saw Matt go for that outfit and I knew something shitty was going down again, cause he was in no way meant to dress up as Lust."

Matt, wearing a mesh dress and a cheap flower crown frowned.-” But, I thought, I was the pretty boy…”- He turned towards Shiro for consolation, who was… not even dressed up as it seemed? He just had his usual grey hoodie and trainers combo on. Lance hadn’t even noticed, probably distracted, by booty shorts and fake plastic boobs that Pidge had slung on.

All the attention turned to him Shiro just shrugged.- “I was going for Sloth.”

And that somehow really, really explained everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my dudes and very happy Hallowen!  
> This fic belongs into my Most Popular Voltron at School fic, but since I couldn't make it to this chapter with my regular posting schedule, I decided to post it as a Halloween treat for now!
> 
> Click here for the rest of the fic: [Most Popular Voltron](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12025146/chapters/27219156)


End file.
